What Dies Beneath
What Dies Beneath (Case #59, or Case #3 of Pacific Bay) is the fifty-ninth case of the game and the third case of both Pacific Bay and the Ocean Shore district. Case Background The victim was a famous scuba diver named Valerie Green. She was found dead when Amy Young, Roxie Sparks, and the player took a scuba diving trip to Ocean Shore's exotic waters. Roxie deduced an act of murder due to drowning upon discovery of the body, and autopsied Valerie without delays. After extensive autopsy and analysis of initial evidence, Roxie determined thus Valerie perishing due to drowning was due to her scuba diving equipment sabotaged prior to her diving in the waters. The killer responsible for the premeditated death of Valerie was the party organizer Peter Long, appearing as Mighty Pete. According to Amy, Mighty Pete is a self-centered individual who suffers from a case of wounded pride at times, that he has to deal things his way to make everyone know he is the king of the mountain, feeling as if Valerie humiliated him, and if Pete had a policy of forbidding people to leave him without his permission. Valerie needed money to leave Pacific Bay for good (she lived there all her life but got tired of it), so she decided to join Mighty Pete's "Mighty Yacht Party" ring, which pleased Mighty Pete, but Valerie played very hard to get, forcing Mighty Pete to spend countless thousands in gifts to bring Valerie under control but to no avail as after Valerie left Mighty Pete, he caught wind of Valerie's motives. Valerie's fatal mistake was disclosing her love of scuba diving to Mighty Pete, as given Mighty Pete's "no leaving" premise, he sabotaged Valerie's scuba diving equipment, succeeding in Valerie's premeditated murder, grounds for Amy and the player to send Mighty Pete to trial in an instant. In court, Mighty Pete made it clear that he was the only one allowed to leave people, not the people alone, and only answered if it suited himself, causing the Honorable Dante to review a law clause stating that anyone speaking of themselves in the third person shall be punished by way of a jail sentence, in which a 45 year jail sentence (15 years for third-person speaking and 30 years for the premeditated murder of Valerie) was necessary as punishment for Mighty Pete's self-centered ways. Victim *'Valerie Green' (drowned after her scuba diving equipment was sabotaged) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Mighty Pete' Suspects C59MightyPete.png|Mighty Pete C59AngieCortez.png|Angie Cortez C59LeahDavies.png|Leah Davies C59MikeHerbert.png|Mike Herbert C59RogerStrout.png|Roger Strout Killer's Profile *The killer uses hand cream. *The killer knows scuba diving. *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer wears a gold chain. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes C59UnderwaterCoralA.png|Underwater Coral C59UnderwaterCoralB.png|Deep Coral C59PartyYachtA.png|Party Yacht C59PartyYachtB.png|Party Bar C59DivingShopA.png|Diving Shop C59DivingShopB.png|Shop Counter Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Underwater Coral. (Available from start; Clues: Victim's Body, Green Algae, Scuba Tank; Murder Weapon Deduced: Drowning) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer uses Hand Cream) *Analyze Scuba Tank. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer knows Scuba Diving) *Examine Algae. (Result: Soggy Paper) *Examine Soggy Paper. (Result: Party Yacht) *Investigate Party Yacht. (Prerequisite: Flyer Restored; Clues: Torn Photo, Identification Plate) *Examine Identification Plate. (Result: Identification Number) *Analyze Identification Number. (06:00:00) *Talk to Mighty Pete about Valerie. (Prerequisite: ID Number Analysis finished) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Mysterious Woman on Photo) *Examine Mysterious Woman. (New Suspect: Angie Cortez) *Ask Angie about her relationship with Valerie. (Prerequisite: Angie identified on photo) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Diving Shop. (Available from start; Clues: Handmade Bomb, Valerie's Locker) *Talk to Mike about Valerie. (Prerequisite: Play Diving Shop first) *Examine Bomb. (Result: Bomb Restored) *Analyze Bomb. (09:00:00) *Talk to Leah about the bomb. (Prerequisite: Finish Bomb Analysis first) *Examine Valerie's Locker. (Result: Clear Liquid) *Analyze Clear Liquid. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer Drinks Champagne) *Investigate Deep Coral. (All Tasks before must be done; Clues: Phone, Broken Camera) *Analyze Phone. (09:00:00) *Talk to Angie about her flirtations with Mighty Pete. (Prerequisite: Finish Phone Analysis first) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Underwater Camera) *Ask Roger about his photographs with Valerie. (Prerequisite: Camera Restored) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Party Bar. (Available from start; Clues: Faded Paper, Ice Maker) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Letter to the Lawyers) *Ask Mighty Pete about the letter to his lawyers. (Prerequisite: Letter restored) *Examine Locked Ice Maker. (Result: Ice Maker) *Examine Ice Maker. (Result: Ice Cubes) *Analyze Ice Cubes. (09:00:00) *Ask Leah about the Laxatives. (Prerequisite: Finish Ice Cube analysis) *Investigate Shop Counter. (All tasks before must be done; Clues: Valerie's Bag) *Listen to what Mike has to say about the victim. (Prerequisite: Play Shop Counter as a task) *Talk to Roger about his anger towards Valerie. (Prerequisite: Talk to Mike Herbert; Clues: Victim's Toolbox) *Examine Victim's Toolbox. (Result: Twisted Screwdriver) *Analyze Screwdriver. (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears a gold chain) *Examine Valerie's Bag. (Result: Death Threat) *Examine Threatening Note. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer is Male) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *See what Angie wants to tell you. (Available from start) *Investigate Party Yacht. (Prerequisite: Talk to Angie first; Clues: Barrel) *Examine Barrel. (Result: Toxic Waste Barrel) *Examine Toxic Waste Barrel. (Result: Unidentified Chemical Product) *Analyze Unidentified Chemical Product. (06:00:00) *Ask Leah about the Barrel. (Prerequisite: Finish Chemical Analysis first; Reward: Burger) *Tell Angie about Leah and the Yacht. (Prerequisite: Talk to Leah first; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Underwater Coral. (Available from start; Clues: Fishing Net) *Examine Fishing Net. (Result: Unknown Shrimp) *Analyze Unknown Shrimp. (03:00:00) *See what Roger is up to. (Prerequisite: Finish Shrimp Analysis first; Rewards: Wetsuit, Captain Hat) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *The title of this case has been inspired by What Lies Beneath, a 2000 American supernatural horror film. *This is the first case in Pacific Bay in which Chief Andrea Marquez doesn't make an appearance at the start of the case. *This case, Smoke and Mirrors, and The Eye of the Storm are the only cases of Pacific Bay in which the murder weapon is an action (drowning, strangulation, electrocution)--in this case, the killer sabotaged the victim's equipment to force the victim to drown to death. **This case and The Lake's Bride have the same murder weapon (drowning). *In the crime scene "Deep Coral", you can spot a clownfish and a blue fish; which are references to Martin and Dory from Finding Nemo. *in the crime scene "Party Yacht", the bear (taking aside its color difference) is very similar to Lotso from Toy Story 3. *Lily Toussaint makes her first appearance (albeit as a minor character) in this case's Additional Investigation. Navigation Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases Category:Ocean Shore